


An Addiction to Fanfiction

by ihavemanyotps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavemanyotps/pseuds/ihavemanyotps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck continues the Supernatural books and the fans really like the new Ship Dean/Castiel. Cas has a newfound love for reading Destiel Smut, While Dean loves to read Destiel Fluff. Neither of them know about each others secrets, but what happens when they find out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel has been tagging along with the Winchester boys for almost six months now. He is starting to get used to the in and out of dirty motel rooms, eating in small diners in small towns, and spending days on the road traveling from one place to another. But one thing he can't seem to get used to is looking at Dean the same way after he started reading those things called Fanfictions.

 

One day when Castiel was on Sams laptop, he had been struck with curiosity about how Chuck was doing. After using Google to search for him he saw that Chuck had started up publishing again, and after clicking through a few links and jumping to a new website Castiel discovered that there were stories written about him and Dean …. together

 

Some of the stories were about adventures that they had never been on , while others were very romantic and sweet about the gradual climb into a relationship with each other, and then there was something called Smut.

 

Castiel had no clue what Smut was so he found himself looking into it. After reading a couple stories that were very explicit and very detailed about sexual intercourse between the angel and the hunter …... he found that he couldn't stop reading them. He loved everything about the explicit stories.

 

What Castiel didn't like was when the people who wrote him in a way that made him seem childish and innocent but his favorites were the ones where he dominate over the shy hunter. One of his personal favorites was one where he got so tired of the sexual tension between them that once Sam was out for the evening he pushed Dean up against a wall and did some very graphic things to him.

 

If Sam and Dean would let him, he would stay on the computer all day and read them all. But eventually Sam would need it for research, or Dean would beg for the computer, Castiel would give it to him, then Dean would spend the rest of the night on there giving occasional glances around the room. Sometimes Castiel wonders what Dean did while on the Laptop, and if he knew about all the stories out there about them.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean liked this hotel that they had stopped at. It wasn't the usual dirty motel , no, it was a very nice hotel suite that they got because Sam felt that they all deserved it after the rather hard job with a rather large nest of Vamps they had taken care of in Georgia. The job left them all pretty badly beaten up, so after everything was taken care of they drove down into Florida and got this place .

It was almost like an apartment, with two rooms with king sized beds a small kitchen and a living room type area with a large television that had a lot more than just the local channels.

 

Dean had himself spread out on one of the beds enjoying the fact that it has memory foam while listening to Metallica blare from the speakers on Sams laptop. He was about to switch it up and put on some ACDC when he accidentally clicked on the button that directs you to the web history page.

 

_Damn it....... wait, what?_

 

There were a lot of recent searches on Chuck and the Supernatural books. Curiosity got to him and he went looking at the sites only to find out that Chuck had continued writing about their life. He also learned that the fanbase had gotten a lot larger.... and a lot stranger. There was an entire website that was filled with slash fics not only with Sam/Dean but now with Dean/Castiel or Destiel.

 

_Destiel? Who the fuck comes up with these things? ….... Well a little peak wont hurt anything_

 

Ten minutes later he found himself reading something called a fluff. It was only rated pg-13 so he figured it wouldn't be to bad

 

He was so engaged in it he didn't even hear Sam knock on the door and was only snapped out of the middle of a sappy scene between him and the angel when Sam threw a pillow at his head.

 

Sam face wore an amused/concerned look “You okay?” He asked. Dean cleared his throat and closed the laptop to look up at his brother. “Uh- yeah man, I'm fine. Just a little worn from that Vamp nest.”

He knew Sam wouldn't fully buy it but he also knew that he wouldn't press the issue.

 

“Alright. Well I'm going to go down to the gym on the fourth floor. I'll probably be there for an hour or so.” as Sam walked out of his room Dean threw the pillow back at him

“Bitch” Said Sam, about to walk out of the suite

 

“Jerk!” Dean said just as Sam closed the door

 

Dean found Cas sitting very rigidly on the edge of the couch like he wasn't sure if the couch could handle all of his weight. Dean smiled to himself at the thought of the couch falling to pieces as Cas sat on it only for him to flail to the floor.

Inside the small fridge he found the ice cold beer waiting for him. He tossed the top in the trash as he walked over to him. He watched Cas bounce slightly when he flopped down onto the couch next to him. Cas was watching some strange program on the history channel and his gaze looked more like he was forcing himself absorb every word than actually enjoying it.

 

“Hey Cas”

 

Cas turned his head to face him and gave him the usual greeting “Hello, Dean” Then he went back to face the screen.

 

“Whatcha watching?” Dean didn't really care but he wanted to have some sort of conversation.

“Its a program that is speaking of the worldviews on different Religions.”

 

Dean gave an oh okay good to know kind of nod. They sat in silence for a good twenty minutes before Dean couldn't stand it anymore. He had to leave for a little while. After clearing his throat and setting his now empty beer bottle onto the side table he broke the silence.

 

“Cas, I'm going to go to the store for a few things, do you want anything?”

  
Cas turned to him then hesitated before speaking “If its no trouble could you bring me back a coffee?” Dean smiled and stood up “Yeah, no problem. I'll be gone for a little bit. Don't get yourself into any trouble” Before he turned from Cas he softly ruffled the angels dark brown hair. Dean was out of the suite before he even realized what he did


	2. Chapter 2

It was a short ride down the elevator and in no time he was outside in the mildly chilly Florida air. Dean chuckled to himself as he walked past a couple who were shivering inside their large winter coats.

 

_This was nothing compared to winter in Kansas_

 

The Impala roared to life and he sped out of the parking lot. The feeling of Cas's silky hair still had his palm tingling. Dean kept replaying the scene in his mind. Maybe he was hallucinating but he could have sworn that he felt Cas Lean into his touch.

 

_Dean get a hold of yourself, this isn't some fanficti-... Oh my God_

 Dean remembered that he left the fanfiction he was reading up on Sam's laptop and on his bed. The next person that looked at that screen would see that he had been reading a story where the hunter was trying to comfort his angel by running his hand through the dark hair and saying soothing things.

_His angel? Did I really just fucking think that?_

His eyes widened and he gripped the wheel till his knuckles were white. Yes, he did just think that, plus he just realized he ran his hand through Cas's hair just like in the story. And yet he couldn't pull himself from longing to do it again.

_What is fuck is wrong with me?!_

 He forced himself to stop thinking about it as he pulled up to the convenient store. A bell rang through the store as he opened the door and walked inside. There was nobody inside except for a girl behind the desk with long dark brown hair whose name tag read Kristie. She sat down her phone and just smiled at him. Dean noticed she had a Supernatural phone case.

 

Really, why would anyone want to read about our life?

 

"Can I help you?" She said

 

“Um- hey, how good is your coffee?”

 

“Depends, are you trying to impress anyone with it?”

 

Dean opened his mouth to answer but no words would come out. Kristie laughed gently.

 

“ I would go to the coffee place down the road then.” She said

 

~~~~~~~~

 

The television program had just ended and Castiel figured that he would take advantage of the laptop not being in use and read something.

 

He found the laptop on Dean's bed and took it back to the couch. Once the screen came on Castiel was surprised to see the site he was about to type in already there. The screen showed a Destiel fluff fanfiction.

_Dean was reading this?_

Castiel's head was swimming in all of the possible reasons of why Dean would be reading this. His head was snapped out of its tilt when he heard someone trying to open the door. Castiel was already halfway to the door when Dean came in, his hands full with a bag full of supplies and two coffees that smelled delicious.

 

“Here, let me help you” Castiel grabbed the two coffees and tried to ignore the fact that their hands brushed together slightly.

 

Dean placed the bag on the counter and turned and grabbed his coffee back from Castiel. When their hands touched for the second time they froze and their eyes locked, blue on green for what seemed like forever. Dean was the one who pulled away and Castiel sipped at his coffee to avoid looking at Dean.

 

It was delicious and didn't taste like the usual gas station coffee. The noise that came from the back of his throat surprised him and he could feel a slight heat creep up his neck.

 

“Pretty good huh? Yeah, after I got yours I took a sip and it was so good I had to go back and get one for myself.”

 

“Thank you, Dean” For some reason Castiel's lips tingled at the thought that Dean had his lips on his coffee cup. Dean smiled and nodded. They stood in silence just sipping coffee when a sweaty Sam walked in.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean stumbled out of his room trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. There was light pouring in from the windows and Sam was out on the balcony with a cup of coffee in his hand, Cas was at the table with the laptop in front of him.

There was a sweet smell that filled the air and he located it to a bag that was on the table near a coffee that Dean noticed was from the same shop he went to yesterday. As he passed Cas, he placed his hand on Cas's shoulder.

 

What was meant to be just the Winchester way of good morning turned into a lingering touch and when he tried to ease his way out of it, it lead to his hand somehow in Cas's hair. He couldn't help but notice how soft and thick it was. A curious look from Cas made his hand slide back to his side. He placed it inside his pocket just to make sure he wouldn't reach out and do it again.

 

“Good morning Dean”

 

Dean tried to say something back but he noticed the laptop screen. Not the way that the glow of it had Cas's eyes even more bright blue than normal but how Cas was reading something that vaguely looked like what he was reading yesterday.

 

_Cas is reading fanfiction?_

 

“Hey Cas. Uh- um what are you reading?”

 

Cas glanced back to the screen as if he had forgot. Dean tried not to notice the slow blush creeping up the angels neck.

 

“Uh, Cas are you reading fanfiction?”

 

“I have found that I really enjoy it actually.” Cas said defensively.

 

Dean held up his hands in surrender even though he was shocked just by the fact that Cas, a freaking angel of the lord liked reading fanfiction, Deans stomach dropped when he saw exactly what he was reading.

 

Deans eyes saw that Cas was reading something under the tags Supernatural, Destiel, Explicit. Cas was reading a story about them together and he really enjoys it apparently.

“What do you really enjoy Cas?” Asked Sam who was taking a seat at the table and taking the pastry out of the brown paper bag. Cas started to speak but Dean didn't let the words come out of his mouth.

 

“He was just telling me about how much he is starting to like coffee” Dean sat down at the table as well and grabbed the laptop from Cas and shot down his protest with a side glance.

 

He half listened to a conversation between Sam and Cas about something uninteresting but then again maybe he couldn't pay attention because he was looking at what Cas had just been reading.

 

Cas had an account and on this site and everything. This particular story was listed under favorites and it had something to do with Cas being the dominating one over Dean.  Dean knew that he was snooping in Cas's business but he figured that since the stories had him in them too that it wasn't as bad.

 

Dean discovered that Cas really liked to read explicit stories about them together. What confused him though is why Cas likes them.

 

_Does Cas like me?_

 

~~~~~~~

 

Castiel couldn't help but be a little more on edge after this morning. He was confused as to why Dean was doing things he doesn't normally do. Dean had never ran his hand through Castiel's hair like that before but he wasn't complaining. He also wasn't complaining about the fact that when Deans nails lightly scratched at the base of his scalp he felt his whole body shiver. He could tell that Dean didn't want to pull his hand away but only did it because of what he thought Cas would think of him.

  
Castiel didn't mean to look inside the hunters mind, but he just couldn't help it when Dean was acting this way. The thoughts that he did find only made the angel want more of Dean's peculiar actions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is a little late! Maybe this chapter will make up for the lateness though?

Sam wasn't sure what had happened between his brother and Cas but whatever it was it was seriously making things weird. There had always been a tension between them, but now it was just getting ridiculous. Now when Dean was in the room, Cas wouldn't know what to do with himself, he became even more awkward than usual.

 

And Dean – Sam didn't even know how to describe how Dean was acting. It was like his brother was caught between acting like a complete ass to Cas and being strangely sweet to him. Sam just wished that he would pick one and stick with it because it was getting hard to come up with reasons to why Dean was acting this way without giving his brother away.

 

Sam had known for a while that Dean was in love with Cas but he didn't know if Dean knew it himself.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

The movie theater was dark and loud but Castiel was enjoying himself. Sam and Dean thought it would be fun to go and see a movie that had just come out called Star Trek: Into the Darkness. Castiel was sitting on the edge of the row next to Dean, who was next to Sam.

 

The movie was about an hour in and Dean had his arm along the back of Castiel's seat and it stayed there for a good ten minutes until there was a very loud unexpected sound that had made Dean flinch violently and his arm fell from the top of the seat and naturally draped itself around Castiel's shoulders. They both froze, Dean took an unsure glance at him but his features softened when Castiel gave him a small smile. Dean lifted the armrest up and out of the way and pulled Castiel closer.

 

He fit perfectly in the crook of Deans arm, and Castiel couldn't help but completely relax. It was this relaxation that caused his mind to to go from No Castiel you shouldn't look into other people's minds, humans don't like that to huh?

 

And that's when he slipped into the hunters mind. There were tons of conflicting thoughts that seemed to be fighting one another.

 

_My arm is around Cas!_

_Dude what are you doing! Your arm is around Cas!_

 

_This feels pretty good_

_No it doesn't! Come on Winchester get your shit together!_

 

_Am I gay?_

_Of course I'm not gay!_

 

_But it's Cas so it doesn't count … right?_

 

Then his mind seemed to settle and the raging sea of thoughts began to subside.

 

_But this does kinda feel right_

 

_I wonder if Sam would care if I was gay?_

_You're not gay!_

 

_Maybe I'm just gay for Cas_

 

_Yeah I guess that sounds about right_

 

But then the internal fighting started up again and with that Castiel was snapped back to reality. Dean seemed to notice his small flinch because he slightly tightened his grip around his shoulders and gave him a you okay? look and Castiel reassured him with a small nod. Castiel decided then to never let his guard down enough for him to go into the hunters mind again.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Dean had been fine with Cas under his arm, even more than fine when Cas placed a light hand on his knee but now the movie was over and Sam was pitching a fit, something about how Dean and Cas should spend more quality time together and how Cas needed to see more of humanity, and he was internally freaking out. Before either of them could argue Sam had taken the keys to the impala and had left, leaving Dean angry and Cas with his head tilted.

 

“Well I don't know what that was all about, but there is a bar down the road. We can walk. It wont take long ”

 

The walk was short and they didn't say anything but the silence wasn't awkward. The bar was small and looked like it was popular with the locals. They sat at the bar and Dean ordered two beers.

 

“Did you like the movie Cas?” Dean wasn't very good with small talk and he didn't want to bring up what had happened during the movie but the conversation had to start somewhere.

 

Cas smiled “Yes, Dean, I did. Did you like it?”

 

“Yeah, it was pretty good, and it helped that that Benedict guy wasn't hard on the eyes either. I would kill for cheekbones like that”

 

Cas tilted his head “Dean, I don't think that is a reason to kill someone over. Plus your cheekbones are great.”

 

Dean chuckled and took a long pull from his beer “Thanks Cas” He didn't bother with trying to explain the expression.

 

~~~~

 

Hours and multiple beers later Castiel was starting to loosen up and the conversations were flowing even though Dean's speech was starting to slur. Castiel was only beginning to feel buzzed while Dean, on the other hand, was about one more beer from being drunk. Dean was about to order again when the bartender told them that they were about to close up. Dean took a small look around to see that they were they only ones left in the small bar.

 

“Oh, alright then. Here you go, keep the change.” Dean stood and rocked forwards. “Let's go, Cas”

 

While following him, Castiel had to fight the urge to wrap an arm around Dean's waist to keep him steady. The night time air was cool and the stars were out; they made Castiel think of all his brothers and sisters but he was snapped out of it when Dean slung his arm around his shoulders.

 

“Cas, have I ever told you how great you are? Because you really are a great person … angel. You're a really great angel.”

 

The rest of the way to the motel Dean kept his arm wrapped around the angels shoulders. Finally they got to the hotel and made way for the elevator.

 

They stepped inside and Dean pressed the button then proceeded to stand very close to Castiel. It made Castiel smile because he remembered when Dean would tell him to be careful of his personal space and now here he was stepping into Castiel's space.

 

“What is it?” Dean asked

 

“I find it very hypocritical that you're standing this close to me when you used to tell me to not do it to you.”

 

He could feel Dean's hot breath on his mouth and see his eyes dart down to Castiel's mouth. Just then the elevator made a small sound and the doors opened, telling them that they'd made it to their floor. Dean reluctantly backed up and walked out of the elevator. Castiel realized that he was holding his breath and takes in a needy breath before following the hunter.

 

Dean opens the door and stepped inside. The tension is so thick in the room Castiel is sure he can feel it and it is eating away at him. So much tension it feels like he's drowning in it and he can't go on living if he doesn't do something soon.

 

It only takes a swift motion to get Dean pinned against the wall and only a millisecond passed before his mouth is crashing down on the hunter's. The kiss is desperate and messy and the tension snaps in half and Castiel can breath again. Dean doesn't miss a beat when they finally separate for air, his lips are on Castiel's jaw and making their way down his throat to his pulse point, nipping softly at the sensitive skin.

 

Castiel effortlessly lifts Dean so his legs are wrapped around his waist and carries his to his room. Dean kicks a leg out to shut the door behind them. Castiel lightly tosses him on the bed and tries his best to quickly get out of his coat and shoes. Dean takes the memo and is throwing his leather jacket on the floor ,soon followed by his shirt and shoes.

 

“Cas, where did you learn that?” Dean asked, his voice deeper than normal.

 

Castiel smirks because he knows exactly where he learned it.

 

“By reading our Fanfiction”

 

Deans laugh is cut off by the return of Castiel's lips.

 

~~~

 

In the other room Sam puts on his headphones to block the sounds coming from his brother and the angel and he can't help but laugh to himself.

 

“Thank god. Took long enough!”

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting. I really enjoyed writing this but your feedback kept me motivated to try and make this the best it could be. I have to thank two people real quick. My best friends Kristie and Brooke-Lynne. 
> 
> Kristie gave me the idea for this story and the title so with out her this story would be nonexistent. 
> 
> Brooke-Lynne was the one who beta'd this for me and I just cant explain how much she has helped me.


End file.
